Sing
by Art Is War
Summary: Aurora Couture has an amazing life in Los Angeles. But when her parents divorce and she's forced to move to Lima, Ohio everything changes. She goes from a life of money and power to being broke, hurt, and confused. But will the Glee club change everything?
1. Chapter 1 - Beautiful Disaster

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight streaming through my bedroom window. The sky was bright blue with white puffy clouds, like something out of a travel magazine. Only I wasn't on vacation. I lived with my parents in Los Angeles and I planned on staying in Cali for the rest of my life. Unfortunately for me, my parents had other plans.

"Aurora! Are you STILL sleeping?" my mother yelled from the bottom of the staircase. "Good. Let her pack everything by herself", I thought bitterly. Reaching onto my nightstand, I grabbed my Ipod and my Skullcandy headphones and put on my newest playlist. Rolling over, I pulled the blankets over my head and disappeared into my own little world. Eventually my mother would come barging into my room and make me get up and help her. But for now, I'd enjoy what little time I had left in this room. Hell, in this state, even.

When my parents sat me down and told me they were getting divorced, I wasn't surprised in the least. For the past two months, all they did was argue. Argue about bills, argue about my dad working so late, and argue about me and all the trouble I'd been getting in. And once, late at night when they thought I was sleeping, I heard them fighting in angry whispers. My mother accused my father of sleeping with his secretary. I didn't hear him deny it. Then, for weeks afterwards, I'd hear my mother crying herself to sleep as my father worked later and later.

So no, the divorce wasn't a surprise… but my parents' selling the house was. At first I didn't believe them. Did they have any idea how much this house meant to me? I mean, I'd lived here all 15 years of my life! I couldn't let strangers live here. But then, as if things couldn't get any worse, my mom dropped the bomb on me. We weren't just selling the house, we were moving far away from the beautiful west coast and all the way to Lima, Ohio to live with my grandmother. Tears were coming threateningly close to spilling from my eyes just thinking about it. I took my headphones off and heard banging on my bedroom door.

"Aurora! Open this door right now! I know you're upset with me but you know I can't afford to live here anymore. Your grandmother… she's been nice enough to let us stay with her until I can get on my feet again. I'm just trying to do what's best. Now please, finish packing your things."

I lay there without saying a word. I pulled a strand of golden brown hair out of my face and tucked it safely behind my ear. I waited until I heard the sounds of her receding footsteps down the stairs before I got up. I let a single tear slide down my cheek and didn't even bother wiping it away. Reality sunk in at that very moment and I realized that tomorrow morning I would be in Lima, weather I liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2 - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Lima was even worse than I imagined. The nicest designer store was a Macy's. God, I missed the sunset strip! I missed walking down the street sipping on a Starbucks and frequenting Alexander McQueen, Chanel, and Vivienne Westwood. I missed having daddy's credit card with no spending limit and the feeling of belonging. Everything was so… different here.

I'd been here for one week so far and it felt like eternity. Far away from palm trees and overpriced lattes, I realized that I could never survive in a place like this. Well, if it wasn't for music. So with my determination to make the best of a bad situation and the last $40 I had in my pocket, I was ready to finally have some fun in this place.

Dressing up in a black mini, knee high black boots, a plain white tank, and a black designer hoodie with a giant blinged-out J on the back, I hitched a ride to the mall with my mom. She insisted on coming along to spend some "quality time" with me, which sounded like an awful idea seeing how we were now officially broke. Angry and ashamed of my new "lifestyle", I humored her at first but ditched her the first chance I could get.

"There has GOT to be a music store in here!" I thought frantically. The only thing I had left was my music, I refused to let that part of my life die in California. Back home I was constantly in trouble. I knew some guys that hooked me up with a fake ID. I'd stay out all night, bouncing back and forth between clubs, just dancing. Singing. Getting drunk off the feeling of being part of that sound, letting the bass replace my heartbeat. But once my parents found out, they totally freaked. They accused me of drinking, and doing drugs, and being "easy". I let them say whatever they wanted, it didn't matter. They wouldn't believe anything I said anyways. But the truth was that my only addiction was music, I didn't care about all of the substances that seemed to control my generation. I was better than that, you know?

I ran around the mall looking for any place that sold sheet music. Only food shops and lame department stores filled the lower level, so I hopped on the escalator. I got onto the upper level and broke out into a run. It seems crazy but I knew that music was the only thing that could save me… Like it could somehow fix everything broken in my life. Like it could somehow fix me… Just when I thought all was lost, I turned sharply around a corner and.. BAM! I knocked some poor girl (and all of her books) onto the floor.

"Hey! Walking here. Watch where the hell you're going!" I snapped impatiently.

The girl looked up at me with first shock, then anger registering on her face. I stood up just a little bit taller, waiting for her to get up and fight. If there's one thing I learned from living in L.A., it was never back down and show your weakness. But the girl didn't get up, she just sat there glaring at me and mumbled "how rude…" Taking it as a victory, I started walking away. While I was stepping over her scattered books on the floor I noticed one with a torn cover and sheet music spilling out. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"The Dresden Dolls…?" I whispered in complete awe.

"Excuse me!?" She shot back, instantly defensive.

"I'm.. so sorry. Let me help you with those." I quickly responded. Bending over, I helped her pick up all the loose sheet music. She ripped it out of my hand like she thought I was going to steal it.

"What is your problem!? Are you having some serious Jekyll and Hyde identity crisis today or something?" she yelled.

"Please, forgive me. I just spent the last 16 years of my life living in Los Angeles. That's the way everyone is there. I hope I wasn't the one that ripped your Dresden Doll cover. That's an amazing album." I said honestly.

She looked at me with an equal mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Okay. So you're from L.A. and you listen to The Dresden Dolls? That's.. an unlikely combination. I figured you'd be a huge Brittney fan by the way you're dressed." She responded.

"Nah. She doesn't even write her own music and she's seriously unstable. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." I replied a little offended. Her face reddened and she looked down. Sighing, I reached out my hand to her. "God, what a great way to try and make friends" I thought. She accepted my help and pulled herself to her feet, brushing off her seriously worn Tripp NYC skirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible at this. Can I start over? Hello, my name is Aurora Couture and I'm very pleased to meet you!" I held my hand out and put my biggest, most sincere smile on. And to my surprise, she smiled back and shook my hand.

"Hello Aurora, my name is Tina Cohen-Chang and the pleasure is mine." She smiled and her perfectly white teeth showed.

"So in all honesty, where can I find sheet music in this one mall town? I'm dying to play the new Taylor Swift album." I admitted.

"You won't find any in this mall" she responds. "There's a couple of good places around here but they're a bit hidden, unless you know your way around."

"Oh." I couldn't help but let the hurt show in my voice. The only thing I had to look forward to now seemed unattainable. I gave her a little half-smile and said "well thanks anyways. I guess I'll see you around."

I turned and walked back to the escalator. Riding back down and finding my mom was my only option now. I stepped onto the top step and I heard Tina calling to me.

"Hey, city girl! If you're not doing anything tomorrow, I can show you around. Hook you up with some new music. You down?" My heart caught in my throat. I turned and started trying to walk back up the escalator.

"Sure! I mean, if you're not too busy. I would love to! Where and when?" The people behind me were starting to get mad. I kept running into them while they were trying to go down and I was fighting to go up.

"You can meet me here. Food court. Eleven O'clock sound good to you?" Tina responded, smiling. I could tell she was trying not to laugh at my sudden enthusiasm. It must have seemed completely opposite from the way I reacted when we had met. The contrast made me want to laugh, too.

"Okay! See you then. And Tina? Thanks." I answered honestly. I gave her one last smile before turning and riding the escalator the proper way down. Smiling from ear to ear, I got off at the bottom and ran directly into my mother. She had 'grounded-face' on but my sudden good mood caught her off guard. My happiness was infectious and soon enough she was smiling too. I guess Lima wasn't so bad, after all.


	3. Chapter 3 - Loving Him Was Red

I ran into the food court 10 minutes late, the next morning. If I hadn't spent that extra 15 minutes in the shower singing Paparazzi by Lady GaGa, I would have made it on time. The mall looked particularly busy today, for it being such a small town. I guess everyone was trying to make the best of the final weekend before school started.

School. The word sent chills down my spine. Two days until I finally saw my new school and all the cliques that made it. All the bimbo cheerleaders and jocks that dated them. All the geeky kids in flood pants and the school rebels that knocked them into lockers. I didn't want to be one of those labels in California, and I certainly didn't want to be one now. I guess things weren't so different here.

Scanning the crowd, I desperately searched for Tina. I saw groups of girls walking by, laughing, and carrying arm-loads of bags. I saw middle aged men on cell phones knocking into people because they weren't paying attention. I saw couples holding hands and kissing. It made me long for L.A. and long for the boy who used to hold me like that. No, I can't think of those memories now. It hurt too much.

I sat down near the fountain and scanned the food court again. My new friend was nowhere to be found. Angry at myself for being late, and ashamed I was ditched by the single friend I actually made here, I stood up to leave. That's when I felt arms around me and the highest-pitched scream I can remember.

"Oh my GOD! Tell me all about L.A.! Do you know any celebrities? How hot are the boys!? Look at your nose, it's too perfect to be real. OMG did you get it done at one of those Hollywood plastic surgery places?! This girl I know, Quinn, got hers done and it looks really-"

"Sugar! Please leave the poor girl alone." Came a familiar voice.

"Hey Tina. Sorry I'm late.." I interjected, a little bit uncomfortable.

"No problem. Sorry, I ran into a couple friends while I was waiting and thought they could stick around to meet you, too. This is Sugar. She's a little high-strung and talking to her is like being in a sugar-induced diabetic coma-"

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Sugar yelled.

"Sorry. But, you know you are. And my other friend just ran to the bathroom real quick. Oh, here she comes. Hey Brit! Over here!" Tina shouted across the food court.

"Hi. I went to go pee and I think the lady in the next stall was having an alien baby so I decided to hold it. Who are you? You look like you were kicked out of the Hells Angels with that tattoo on your neck." The girl ranted.

"Britney! You are so rude. This is my friend I was telling you about, Aurora. She just moved here from L.A. And honestly, I didn't notice your tattoo last night, it's really pretty." Tina said, smiling.

"Oh, it's a humming bird. I got it tattooed on my neck for my 16th birthday. It means that you're looking for love. I liked the idea, I had my fake ID, so I got it for myself." I replied.

Everyone just stared at me.

"Wicked." Sugar commented, in awe.

I smiled uncomfortably and waited for someone else to speak.

"We figured we'd bring you out for coffee and then show you a couple music stores, if you want." Tina explained.

"Alright, lets go." I responded.

* * *

The whole way to the coffee shop, Sugar filled me in on all the latest gossip. Who's dating who, who hates who, and who likes who. For having no idea who any of these people were, I tried to keep up as well as I could. I was kinda bummed that their friends graduated and I'd never get to meet the infamous Rachel Berry and hear her sing. From the sounds of it, she really was amazing. And who knew Glee club could be so popular? We had one back in my old school. But out in California, all the kids that had actual talent were homeschooled so they could work on their singing careers. They didn't attend public school with the talentless kids like me.

I ordered my coffee first and as I was getting the change back for my $20, I heard more high-pitched screeching. Only this time it wasn't Sugar. It came from some boy with really nice hair and a strange hippo broach on.

"I can't believe you ladies are here! Oh my God, we have so much catching up to do! How are you holding up, Brit, since Santana left? Oh, and you too, Tina! You and Mike were so close, I'm so sorry to hear about you guys breaking up." He said sincerely, placing an arm around Tina.

"I'm okay. Don't really want to talk about it…" Tina mumbled. "Oh, and this is my new friend Aurora. She's starting at McKinley on Monday, fresh out of California." Tina continued, happy to be changing the subject.

"Hi!" he beamed at me. "Love those Vivenne Westwood earrings. Can't believe she finally opened a shop in L.A., so jealous! I wish I could go."

I smiled back. These people were way friendlier than people in Los Angeles. I felt like maybe things weren't as bad as I thought. We all talked for a few minutes about bands before Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, showed up.

"Hey you." He mumbled into Kurt's ear and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt turned a little rosy and started stammering.

"I- I didn't know you were there! What a nice surprise! Oh, Aurora, this is my boyfriend Blaine. Isn't he just the most handsome thing you've ever seen?" Kurt stated, proudly.

"I know who you are." I blurted out. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Oh, you do?" He responded, teasingly.

"Yeah, I know everything about everyone, thanks to Sugar. Did you really get drunk and kiss Rachel Berry?" I asked, jokingly. The whole room erupted into laughter at the memory.

"Oh my God, I sooo did. And we sang a duet. Ugh! Thanks for bringing that up, I'm never drinking again." Blaine answered, laughing.

"Well now that you know all of us, what should we know about you, Aurora?" Britney inquired.

"Uhh…" I started to stall. I hate being put on the spot like that. "Well… I like tanning, and tarot cards, and asian horror films, and expensive clothes, and… hello kitty.." I rambled. Everyone looked at me like I had three heads.

"You're really weird." Sugar stated bluntly. I shrugged. I guess I kind of was. After lots of hugs and goodbyes, us girls were on our way to the music store.

* * *

I immediately ran to the new release section and snagged the last (or only, I couldn't really tell) copy of Red by Taylor Swift. I held it in my arms protectively as I casually browsed the shelves. Everyone else was still looking for something to buy and chatting happily to each other.

"Why were you so interested in getting the sheet music for that cd? It's been out for like, a week." Tina spoke from behind me, making me jump.

"Because." I sighed. I had to tell someone, even if they might think I'm crazy. "There's this boy back home.. and the first time I heard the song 'Red' was the night my parents told me I was moving. It reminds me of him and if I could have one thing in the world it would be to sing this song to him right now so he knows how I feel." I blurted out. I cringed, expecting Tina to think I was crazy, or even worse, laugh at me.

"So sing it!" she urged me. My face burned with panic.

"Right here!? In the middle of the music store!?" I yelled.

"Come on" she laughed. "People do it all the time. Rachel and Jesse used to give impromptu concerts in here and everyone loved it. You won't get in trouble, I promise." She finished, pushing me towards the piano.

After arguing with all three of the girls for about 15 minutes, Tina finally sat down at the piano, opened the sheet music, and began to play. I closed my eyes so the room would stop spinning, and swallowed. I guess I was going to sing.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street__  
__Faster than the wind,__  
__Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly__  
__Loving him is like trying to change your mind__  
__Once you're already flying through the free fall__  
__Like the colors in autumn__  
__So bright just before they lose it all_

My eyes started tearing up. I wish he could hear me.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known__  
__Missing him was dark grey all alone__  
__Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met__  
__But loving him was red__  
__Loving him was red…_

The tears were falling down my face but I finished the song. The girls ran over and started hugging me while the room exploded in applause.

"You didn't tell me you could SING!" Tina hissed. "You are totally joining the Glee club when school starts. Regional's will be a breeze this year!" She chattered, excitedly. Britney and Sugar started talking at the same time, plotting set lists and solos, but I just stood there. Because, for the first time in my life, somebody thought I was good at something. I felt like I belonged. The feelings both excited and terrified me.


End file.
